Mr Pink! More stupid than spooky
by GabrielsThoughts
Summary: Tails and Amy switch bodies,and best of all the story it's complete. plus some extra side stories.
1. Chapter 1

Well, the Disclaimer goes here for some reason and will not be repeated for the rest of us. The following is a work of parody, I own my thoughts and my story and if I want to create lame characters that you never heard of they're mine to abuse as I please. However, Sonic and the gang belong to Archie, Fleetway, Fox, DIC, Disney, maybe Warner Brothers, their sister Contessa Dorita Juanita Macadamia-uh Dot Warner, and most definitely Service games.

**Tails Accidental, What?.**

_by GabrielsThoughts_

"SONIC, where's the channel clicker?" Miles asked, it took him a moment to realize he was alone. Sonic had recently moved in with Sally, and Cream was with Amy for a sleepover. While he was covered in oil, and transmission fluid from the modifications he made to his plane. He hadn't bothered to bathe and was laying on the ragged sofa with a set of goggles he had forgotten to take off. He reached into one of the cushions and pulled out the remote, He readjusted his body flopped onto his side in the big comfy. Silently he wondered what time was it? Miles stole a quick glance at the clock on the wall. " It's only 7 o' clock!" he sighed, maybe he should crash at Amy's, make it a pajama party. "yeah right!" he mumbled to himself .

Turning these thoughts aside he hit the power switch, he didn't get many channels. They could only get stations which Zonic said would not contaminate our anthropology , meaning we could only get stations from any dimensions other than Mobius which Sonic had visited. Mostly Stations from earth. Miles whom Sonic often called Tails sighed as the T.V. hissed to life. " Imagine if you will a realm not of sight or sound but of mind where click you're the same Person, but Click are you bored with your click lame existence click Everyone's heard of Alpha male, well we're going to tell you about the Beta male click" Miles turned the power off and scratched his ear.

Tails decided to take a nice hot shower, as that was about the most interesting thing he could think to do of at the moment. something he would regret in the morning, but who cares. After several moments Getting a towel taking off his goggles and setting them on the sink, Tails got the shower running got sopping wet and... where was the shampoo? Miles knew shampoo alone wouldn't get all the oils and transmission fluid out of his fur, but it war a far cry better than nothing. his hair was in his eyes making it difficult to see. As he opened the curtain reached for the first item in the hutch over his toilet, and was fortunate enough to snag an average looking bottle of shampoo on the first try.

Elsewhere Amy in her typical haphazard way was looking all over the house for "Where is it? I know I have it here somewhere. "

"Ms. Amy what are you doing?" Cream asked in her saccharin tone. as Amy lifted the ottoman in order to ensure her search wasn't in vain.

"Cream, I thought I told you not to call me miss." Amy looked at the perplexed rabbit.

"sorry"--Cream

"That's ok, want to help me lift the couch?" Amy asked knowing the answer would be a polite No.

"Amy what are you looking for?"

"Oh, I was going to surprise Sonic by changing the color of my hair form passion pink to hot pink." Amy was now opening and closing drawers in the adjoining kitchen.

"Do you know where you last saw it ?"The ever polite Rabbit asked in an attempt to help. Knowing full well that two sets of eyes were better than one.

"Sure" Amy then stood and ticked her fingers "I went to the corner store, than I stopped by Sonic's where I was informed by Tails that my pure and gentle Sonic moved in with the Princess" Amy gritted her teeth and balled her right hand into a fist. She immediately smiled and then started thinking about how Princess Sally called her a violent stalker, Amy then thought of several obscenities that would hurt Creams virgin ears "and then I came home."

"Did you do anything else?" Cream asked.

"I asked Tails if I could use his bathroom and that was it." Amy finished when a resounding scream of shock and terror filled knothole. It was Coming from a hut known very well to the community at large . . "Oh Dear." Amy thought aloud as she brought her face into her palm.

Back at Sonic and Tails Bachelor pad...

"ok I can handle this, I'm pink, what are my options?" Miles moment of panic subsided. He was however talking aloud, indicating a problem that needed to be dealt with NOW! He didn't know what the hell was going on. "maybe its like Kool-aid and it'll wash off. yea that's it!" Tails was about to step back into the shower when he heard a knock on the front door, followed by someone trying to get in. his eyes widened in terror.

"Tails? you Ok?" a familiar voice called ou

"sht!" Tails whispered before calling "Just a Second!" He ran to the bathroom door and peeked out into the hallway .The corner of his eye caught Sonic walking up the stairs. "sht, sht, sht" Tails pulled back almost immediately and leaning his back against the door causing it to snap shut. he immediately turned around and flipped the lock "Sonic, Is that you?"

"Yea little guy, what's up?" Sonic Questioned, something seemed a tad bit off from Tails usual behavior.

"What do you want Sonic?"--Miles

"What do you mean what do I want, half of knothole heard you screaming like little girl." -- Sonic

"Oh, well there was this uh, this uh, Spider, and uh, well yea that's the, the truth honest." Tails stuttered his answer, it was then Sonic knew something was up Miles only stuttered when he was lying about something.

"Tails you better let me in. If something's wrong- " Sonic started.

"There's nothing wrong Sonic, Just GO AWAY!" Miles snipped.

"Jeez, bite a guy's head off why don't you. What happened Tails your testicles drop?" the snide remark didn't however exactly help the situation, but Sonic was fishing for information anyway.

"Yea Sonic, that's exactly what happened NOW GO AWAY!" Miles voice dripped with venom. the currently pink two tailed fox really didn't like the direction this conversation was headed.

"really, well you know it's perfectly natural for that to happen tails, when I was your age I didn't leave the bathroom for hours." Sonic's attitude pulled a reverse.

"Huh?" Miles had no idea what Sonic was talking about, and something told him he didn't want to know what Sonic was talking about. Something told him it was WRONG on so many levels.

"Yeah I had this picture of Bunnie and-"Sonic was saying before being stopped.

"Sonic stop, I don't think you understand." Miles was beet red at the very idea, Unfortunately Sonic didn't let up.

" Of course I understand, I was hammering at that picture for-."

".. Sonic?" It was too late, Tails had already engrained the image into his mind. One thing was certain weather or not Sonic left that moment. Tails would have nightmares for weeks to come.

"Yeah little Bro?" Sonic stopped his suggestive tale of cough youth.

"please go away, just go away, So we can pretend this conversation never happened" Miles shuddered in fear and embarrassment.

"Ok, but if it lasts more than four hours you need to seek medical attention."

"GET OUT!" Miles screamed before covering his ears. Ten minutes later, it was official Miles was going to need a therapist, a good one, when he grew up. Anyone Other than Sonic would have been better at explaining the facts of life, Antoine, Rotor, Miles was on the verge of throwing up. Tails waited for Sonic to leave before creeping out of the bathroom, and skulking to the telephone in his bedroom. after dialing several digits "Amy pick Up the phone! You evil HOE!"

At Amy's place Cream picked up the phone "Hi Tails!"

"Hey Cream is Amy there?" Miles asked while gritting his teeth.

"why did you refer to miss Amy as a garden tool?"

"Cream, why don't you ask Amy, better yet why don't you give her the phone so I can tell her what it means. That way you know what I know."

"Amy says she can't come to the phone, because your negative vibes are messing with her hair. " Cream stated.

"Really, can you give her a message for me?" Miles asked

Of course, how do you spell that? 'G-O-I-N-G T-O K-I-L-L Y-O-U!' ok got it Tails I'll show this to Amy right away-"

"Forget it Cream" Amy said as she picked up the phone on the other line. "What do you want Miles?"

"Gee, I don't know? Do you know how a bottle of passion pink shampoo wound up in my Bathroom. I know it isn't aunt sally's because She hasn't been pink since I was eight!"

"Tails I know you're angry, but I just don't know why you're angry."

"Oh don't you try any of that Girl Psychology on me, I just spent the last fifteen minutes listening to Sonic drone on about how I was going to grow more fur in some places I didn't know was possible. Speaking of which you wouldn't by any chance know how to change my fur back to normal would you?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"oh, I don't know maybe because You are indirectly responsible. You know Relatively speaking.".

To be continued...only with a review.

A.N. Read and review, if not I'll installed email tracking software on your hard drive, Then I'll use your e-mail to find out where you live and obtain an aerial view of your home, then I will uplink with the Hubble satellite and refocus the solar panels to your bedroom window, thus creating a Ultra mega death ray...or a tanning bed I haven't done the math yet, either way your going to get a sunburn. So review as if your very life depends on it. Mostly because I'm watching pokemon, and cant be bothered to write.


	2. Mr pink

F.Y.I. Disclaimer is in the first chapter.

**Tails, Mr.Pink**

_Chapter 2_

Silent as a thief something moved on the rooftop. The object couldn't be made out because the shadows seemed to be hugging the cloaked figure. It moved silent as the grave and hopped off the roof onto the ground. It was then a silhouette of the figure could be made out, it was clearly someone who didn't wish to be seen as a puff of condensation escaped the creature's muzzle before a hood was drawn up over its ears. the streetlamp flickered as the hooded one' walked by. A flash of pink could be seen before the figure was once again consumed by the evening light. Several thoughts were running through mind of the creature as it ducked behind a tree to avoid being seen by a pedestrian, who had taken advantage of the cool night air.

There was an light knock on the door "Who is it?" Amy asked.

"Who do you think, open up before someone recognizes me!" the cloaked figure whined. Amy unlatched the door while the stranger waited at the door. Still covered in shadows the Stranger was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt, was clearly male despite a somewhat feminine if not pink completion. he pulled back the hood concealing his face to reveal.

"Tails!" Cream shouted in surprise, the look on her face was priceless. Amy didn't mention the nature of her conversation on the phone. All Amy told her was that Tails was coming over, and that they were going to give him a makeover. 'Why did tails want to be pink?'

"Bwahahhahahahahahahah!" She tried to keep a straight face but she couldn't after rolling on the ground giggling like an idiot for about 3 minutes she stopped. "It (Snicker) could be worse , I read somewhere that pink was the new black"

"Really Amy, I feel so much better!" Miles said it with more enthusiasm than was believable. Tails of course was being sarcastic and Cream, bless her heart, seemed to be oblivious. If looks could kill however, the look, the glare Tails was shooting Amy was a death ray. "Could we focus on why I'm here for a moment?

"Ok, well um..."Amy started, with him there it was now a pajama party. What's more fun at a Pajama party than tormenting your siblings... or in this case a hapless friend. Besides she realized she could tell him anything and he would believe her. "Well the first step to getting to the dye off is to cover you in mayonnaise." well almost anything. She honestly didn't expect it to work.

" Oh come on!" Tails couldn't believe it, how stupid did Amy think he was.

"Fine, if you want to go around knothole looking like that, go ahead." Amy knew Miles wouldn't leave, regardless of how stupid it sounded. Tails had to make a decision and chose the lesser of multiple evils. options that didn't involve him in 'public' were preferable. Personally, he was to stressed and embarrassed to think of leaving at this time. Besides how much worse could mayonnaise be than engine oil. Amy's line of thinking was that she would finally be rid of those jars of 'Miracle Whip.' that had expired when her fridge wasn't working .

Eventually he consented, and was now dripping with the white mass of slurm. One thing was certain the consistency was nothing like oil it was , it was gross, he was cold, wet and above all where on earth did Amy get enough mayonnaise to pull this off. Cream was watching the power puff girls with Cheese the inter-dimensional idiot box .meanwhile Tails was sitting Indian style in the bathroom shower, where he had been sitting for the last fifteen minutes

"How much longer?" Tails practically begged the question. when Amy came back into the restroom. It took all of the manic hedgehog's willpower not to roll on the ground and die laughing.

"Ok, let me get a bucket and we can hose you off in the back yard."

"What's wrong with right here ?" Miles had a point, why was he in the shower stall in the first place. Thus far there had been no evidence that the mayonnaise had done anything more than make him a pink sticky mess. Another thing that annoyed him about the situation was the clash of the green towels, furry seat cover, an carpet, with the pink walls of the bathroom . if he had to stare at the walls of the bathroom a minute longer he was going to scream. The back yard however risked him being seen.

"Oh, I just didn't want to get the mayonnaise everywhere, trust me the hose will get it off faster. " Amy smiled, somehow the combination of the words 'trust me' and 'don't worry' seemed to make the two tailed fox more worried than anything Amy had suggested so far.

"No thanks, I'd rather take the shower right here."--Miles

"Spoilsport"--Amy

"Well?"--Miles

"Well what?"--Amy

"leave" Miles gestured for the hammer wielding hedgehog to get out of the room.

"Fine just don't use my good towels." Amy chided.

"What, are they going to turn me green?" Tails rolled his eyes when Amy stormed off. As suspected after a long hot shower and a suspicious bottle of shampoo marked Pantene' he was still pink. After escaping the shower he shook himself off forgoing the need for a good towel and messing up Amy' bathroom in the same heartfelt swoop . If I was a better writer I would go into detail of his emotional state at this moment, or talk of him walking down the stairs with a forced smile on his face "AMY PREPARE TO DIE!"

"whoa, whoa easy there Tails, I never said anything about the mayo changing your fur back to normal "Amy hoped she could placate him long enough to calm down

"Amy if this is some kind of trick I swear -"Miles gave an open handed threat which was cut short by the pink avenger.

"It's not a trick, isn't your fur that much softer and shinier now?" If there was one thing Amy Rose knew, it was how to make light of a bad situation.

"I don't care if my hair is soft and shiny, I'm not a girl" Miles yelled

"Stop fighting Both of you I can't take it anymore" this little outburst came from Cream, admittedly over looked until this point...

* * *

A.N. the message tracking software threat still stands! Either you review or get a nasty sunburn.

... For those of you who question the believability of the bathroom incident. I did not have an older brother, I had to learn the facts of life from a creepy friend I don't know why he brought it up, and believe me! Apparently they have manuals at school which he had picked up, or something in the nurses office. Admittedly, I laughed at the crudely drawn images which appear to have been drawn with a mouse pointer, and we poked fun at the stick figure people with circles for boobs and testicles. I'm almost positive the Guidance Counselor wrote it, for what sick purpose I don't know. Why did it have '21 Frequently Asked Questions' on the front? Where did he get this number? why didn't he Call it '5 Questions', since that was all that was covered in the pamphlet. Were there an extra 16 questions somewhere? Was that the part that talked about girls? Are girls that much more complicated than boys?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer's waste a writers time...see first chapter for info.

**The Cosmic Farce**

**Chapter three**

_by GabrielsThoughts_

Somewhere in the universe planets are lining up, much as they did in a small-town known as Knothole before something weird an fantastic happened. Like most hero's in small towns the hero always has a girlfriend named Betty, Sally, or Amy. This is Hero's first law of averages, to which almost every comic book, B- movie, and fan fiction adhere. The second law or 'Slayer' law states, if Betty dies then Sally replaces, if Sally dies then Amy shows up . Sidekicks as a general rule are overlooked in such planetary alignments mostly because they will eventually be called to make the ultimate sacrifice. (e.g. see Jason Todd, Linda Danvers) On the few occasions in which an anomaly known as the Veronica occurs and there are two hero's girlfriends present. Odds are something is going to happen to Remove the second girl from the equation. Combined with a freak electrical storm, a planetary alignment, or a twist of fate, and Quantum Mechanics dictates the rest.

"Stop fighting Both of you I can't take it anymore" this little outburst came from Cream, admittedly over looked until this point. "I wish, I wish you would both just disappear! I hate You!" Just then there was a flash of lightning and both Amy and Tails vanished. "OMG! I KILLED THEM. Nobody'll love me anymore cause I'm evil Wahhhhhhhhh!." Cream Cried her little heart out before she rushed out of the house to runaway.

Elsewhere...

'Gah this is so frustrating!' Miles thought. Sure he was pink, but that had nothing to do with his current state of mind. He awoke to find himself strapped to a table with steel bindings. He couldn't see much the light burned his eyes. He could hear amy struggling with what he assumed was a similar table nearby. The restraints released while Miles and Amy made thud sounds as the fell to the floor "what the heck?" he Groaned as he got up and looked around. It was in some sort of Primitive Healing facility.

"Where are we?" Amy asked. Just then a white rabbit, with blue eyes, wearing a lab coat appeared out of nowhere. She had a big smile plastered on her face, which sported a set of very Carnivorous fangs .

"Hey Sam it worked!" She gestured toward the mirror, as if someone was on the other side. The white rabbit was Hopping around With Joy Pun intended she then turned her attention to the two confused mobians "Greetings earth beings, I'm sure your both curious as to what you are doing here."

"No DUH!" Miles spoke as the white rabbit picked a purple booger out of her nose, and wiped it on her lab coat.

" We come from an advanced race, a race so advanced our name cannot be written or spoken. Merely explained in a series of images, that your primitive intellect cannot hope to comprehend. "

"Aren't images that explain dialogue like letters?" Miles asked. he just wanted to be sure he same page as this...Alien life form?

"If it can't be written or spoken then why did you just call the guy in the other room Sam?" Amy pondered the question aloud.

"..." The rabbit was speechless for a moment. "Your level of comprehension is uncanny for a race of primitives."

" Yea ditto, miss..?." Amy left the question hanging for five seconds "Your name please?"

"My name is Trixie, I'll be abducting you this evening. Which one of you wants the anal probe first? almost immediately after she asked tails pointed to Amy.

"Her! Her! Do her first!" the idea of invasive probing didn't really appeal to Miles. He was having enough of an Identity crisis without some alien sticking something up his butt crack "Ow Amy! What you smack me upside the head for?"

"Jackass!"--Amy

"Actually I'm just kidding. I always wanted to say that."--Trixie

"..."--Miles and Amy

"The reason I brought you here is-" Trixie was cut off when he cell phone started ringing. Stopping mid conversation she picked up the phone and placed it to her ear "No, no I would not like to change my service provider. How did you get this number? I'm not interested bye." Tixie hung up the phone as the two dumbstruck mobians (in her opinion) stared in awe.

"This is an Advanced communication device used to speak across great distances it has a built in personal organizer and digital clock- What are you doing?"

Miles and Amy had both pulled out cell phones and dialed Sonic and Knuckles respectively. "Hey Sonic, its me Tails. I need a rescue for me and Amy... No it is not my fault! Can you get Nicole to lock on to this signal and get over here before I'm forced to kill myself."

Amy turned to and spoke to the Trixie as if she were an infant "We call them mobile phones. I'm curious, please tell me, on you planet what's the average IQ?"

A.N. Me fixy some minor problems I noticed Read and review pleeeeeeeeese! or I will bring the wraith of Cream down on you so fast I swear!


	4. another problem

**Chapter 4 Mr.Pink**

_By GabrielsThoughts_

The murky, muggy and , marginally scary place out side of knothole was home to all sorts of evil beings. The plushiest of these evil beings has come to a spooky looking shack. I say spooky looking only because that's how the force of evil that struck fear into the hearts of butterflies perceived it. However, this place was it was far from menacing in any way. Unless you count its occupants which consisted of Shadow, Rouge and a deactivated robot. Which had broken down in the front yard, and was in serious need of an overhaul. If one wasn't familiar with the occupants you could simply look over the front door where the words TeAm DoRk or something similar was scratched into the wooden overhang welcoming visitors.

Cream rushed to the door and started banging and didn't stop even when the door opened. "What do you want cream?" Rouge asked. She was wearing frumpy looking pajamas and didn't look all that thrilled at the prospect of waking up this early in the eve.

" WHAAAAAAA! I'm evil."

"Okay?" to Rouge hearing Cream say she was evil was a lot like Knuckles telling her he was naturally blonde. "and how did you come to this conclusion?"

"Well earlier today I was with aunt Bunnie in the kitchen and I, well I let out a fluffy and blamed it on Cheese. Then I um, I um I told aunt Sally she looked fine, but she Really had a piece of toilet paper stuck to her Tail. Then I killed an hour or two playing Celebrity Deatmatch , and then, and then , I wished Tails was a girl cause then he wouldn't give me cooties, I went over to Amy's where I found out Tails was pink, but not a girl. So after watching Power Puff Girls I was upset that no one was paying attention to me. So I willed Amy and Tails out of existence."

"Pardon?"

"I'm so evil!" Cream cried as she had clamped onto Rouge in a big bear hug. The little bunny squeezed her eyes tight as a drum as the tears streamed down her face. "I want my mommy!"

Elsewhere...

Tails and Amy were currently being held their will by the superior beings from another world, a strange place that somehow managed to adapt without the ability to write or speak ... Apparently they've mastered the ability to communicate in a superior form of telepathy. Telepathy that requires oxygen to be expelled from their lungs over vocal chords, which then transmit the thoughts of ones self through the air waves. Amy found this explanation rather vague and ambiguous. And thought it soundly in a series of sneezes.

"Puppy farts! Our telepathy is superior to your primitive form of Communication. " Trixie was outraged.

"Why did she Just say that Amy?" Tails whispered.

"O.o I don't know. "Amy sniffled

"This is stupid, lets just leave." Tails spoke softly.

"Leave we can't leave, we don't know where we are!" Amy answered with her indoor voice.

"According to Sonic Nicole said we're in an abandoned psychiatric ward in downtown Robotropolis. The government used to send geniuses here when they cracked. before robotnick took over." Tails explained.

"I see, Is it me or does Nicole seem a bit like a shameless plot device?" Amy asked

"Hey whatever works." Tails responded. thoughts of escape were foiled when A Sherman tank crashed through the wall.

"A Sherman tank?" Amy stuttered, whilst Tails was sufficiently impressed enough to wet himself. The lid of the tank opened to reveal Cream, with what looked like a cross between a Giant tuning fork and Amy's Piko Piko hammer. Judging form the sailor outfit with the purple skirt that seemed to fly on an invisible gust of wind she must have been over at Rouges.

"Bwah hah hahahahah! I am Ebil super soldier Sailor Cream form the dimension I forgot I serve the great and powerful Omachao 90 Prepare to be dispatched." The Evil hare then posed in a ridiculous fashion.

"Cream!" was pretty much the reaction of excitement across the board.

"Who are you citizen?" Cream asked of the pinkish two tailed fox that looked familiar, but she couldn't place his face. He appeared to be wearing a black hoodie and Sneakers.

"who do you think!" Tails responded in a curt tone.

"But, but that means I'm not evil" Cream dropped the Silence hammer to the ground with a Thud.

"So?"--Amy

"That means I just destroyed a random building for no reason."--Cream

However the real threat would soon make itself known, a creature out of sight made its way to dispatch the the pink fuzz ball of knothole a Deviant creature known as Sam was about to make an apperance.

to be continued... pending a review.

A.n. I will not chance the name of this Fanfic evin if it does suck, why? because no one else is pink and I like it.


	5. it was all a dream

Disclaimer was here 4 chapters ago. I suggest you read it.

**Chapter 5**

_by GabrielsThoughts_

Miles woke up when Amy threw a bucket of water on him, he was still covered in miracle whip and had apparently taken a catnap during the fifteen minutes he was he was sitting in the Shower. He'd have rubbed the sleep from his eyes if it wasn't for the fact he was sopping wet and covered in mayonnaise dressing. "It was just a nightmare. Oh thank God." though for some reason Tails didn't know why he would want to have a nightmare involving Amy, but then again it was a nightmare.

"How can you sleep like that, You're disgusting !" Amy had a disgusted look on her face

"Well it wasn't exactly planned Amy" Tails adjusted himself into a standing position.

"Here" Amy said as she gave Miles a 2 liter bottle of club soda.

"What's this for?" Miles asked inquisitively.

"I figured if it works for Grape Juice it would work for this, but clean the mayonnaise off first." Amy requested.

Miles took one glance at the shower console and realized Amy had at least 20 different brands of shampoo "Which one do I use?"

"For this I'd recommend the one with tea tree oil or the Aloe Vera"

"which one is that?"

"Aussie, Pantene color enhancer, or the botanical blend."

"..."Miles figured he'd better just take the shower and forget this conversation took place. After taking the shower and drinking the 2 liter bottle of the warm club soda, Miles didn't appear any closer to returning to his original color. In fact ingesting the Club soda had made him turn a little green at the gills. Tails calmly walked down stairs was about to chew out Amy for being the 'ditz' that she is. Spent more time fighting back the urge to vomit. one look at the pained expression on his face and you could see wasn't in any mood to do any verbal sparring.

"Tails are you ok?" Amy asked of Miles who looked like he was going to spew forth a string of unpleasant expletives. She was surprised however when Tails threw up all over her new dress, before running to the kitchen and throwing up again in the sink.

later...

"You aren't supposed to drink it Jackass!" Amy Ranted on about the loss of her new dress. Both her and tails were sitting on her sofa. Amy was wearing a T-shirt with Sonic's picture on the front of it.

"Hey you didn't tell me that, I was under the Auspition that Club soda was for drinking not rinsing!" Tails was condescending in his response but it wasn't any worse than how Amy was reacting. Cream had been sent to the corner store to get Some more club soda and a new toothbrush , since miles had used Amy's in an effort to get the bile out of his mouth. Finally, Cream was to pick up a bottle of Red dye in case the Soda didn't work out . The dye was for the dress not Tails

While the two pink protagonists fumed, Cream with cheese in tow just arrived at the corner store to find that it had been closed. Cream was at a loss for what to do. Amy had her not to return until she picked up the items on the list. The polite thing to do would be to call Amy and tell her that store was closed. Since Tails house was closer she could go there she did have the key after all.

To be continued... Tune in later to find what horrors await Cream and Cheese in The bachelor pad.


	6. Thimble

FYI My favorite song is **White Zombie's** _More Human ThanHuman_. There power puff jam kicks butt too. Dicalimer: The answer that you seek is in the first chapter.

**Mr.Pink**

**Chapter 6**

_by GabrielsThoughts_

"Que, Que es en la carta Sonic?." She stuttered as Sonic considered burning the envelope, Tails would be damned if he understood a word.

"No, no mi digas nada Corra!" Sonic said as he threw the envelope on the desk and And reached over to bitch slap Corra but stopped in half motion "This, This is the final Straw Corra, I'm going back to California."

"Sonic! Por favor Que tu asi?" Corra Pleaded with Sonic to tell her.

"Tu habla ingles?" Sonic asked of the vixen.

"Si muy poco" Corra responded in haste. but you could tell she was lying, or at least acting.

"I love you Corra! I love you More than life itself! But I cannot Tolerate this kind of infidelity." Sonic sighed "When I leave Corra, I'm never coming back"

"Que!" Corra asked in mock stereotypical fashion.

"Amy why are we watching Quasi-Spanish soap opera's?" Tails was curious as to why the Amy insisted they watch this at 8o'clock in the evening. Miles wanted to watch Super Smash Brothers Takedown Pay-per-view ... In High Definition. Not this Crap.

"SHHH! Sonic's going to tell Corra the private investigator Caught her making out with Nicolas. but in reality it was Shadow disguised as Sonic, Disguised as Nicholas, because he wants to marry Corra for her money! and Sonic is going back to go through with his marriage to his fiancé Amanda in California. Which is what he should have been doing all along." Amy picked up another handful of popcorn and started munching on it

"Ok so if Corra is some twisted Female version of me, Shadow is Sonic's Evil twin brother's clone, and Nicholas is Knuckles, Right? " Tails asked.

"Yes, now shut up!" Amy insisted as she threw the remaining popcorn on Tails

"I don't want to shut up why don't you shut up!"--Tails

"No, you shut up!"--Amy

" You First!"--Tails

"No, you first!"--Amy

Meanwhile...

The door creaked as the Cream puff of complacency and happiness walked through the door. The scariest thing was that the door was already open when she got there. "hello?" she half whispered as she wandered into the Kitchen.

Shadows danced on the wall behind the tenderhearted bunny as she approached the living room. 'Tails must have left the TV on. yeah, that's it' Cream thought to herself. There was a foreboding chill that ran up her spine as she reached over and tuned off the television. she could hear something breathing, and then something menacing reached out of the shadows.

"EEEEEEEK! DON'T EAT ME!" Cream cried as she threw Cheese like a rag doll at her assailant. Which as it turned out was Knuckles. Cheese immediately leapt off of Knuckles and took a bite out of Cream's ankle for abusing her Friendship in such a manner. Cheese had even momentarily considered biting Cheese in the buttocks, and then promptly banished the idea.

"Why do people always assume I'm going to eat them?" Knuckles mumbled aloud.

"Mr. Knuckles That you?"--Cream

" I'm not Sandy Claws"--Knuckles

"you aren't! So That's why I didn't get my hairclips for Christmas!"--Cream

"I'm looking for Sonic"

"You sure you aren't Sandy Claws Mr. Knuckles"

" Positive. Have you seen sonic or not?"

"you can tell me the truth. I'll keep it a secret! like I did when I pretended I didn't know it was you at the Christmas party."

Santa Clause doesn't exist, Even if he did he's been dead for-"

"Sandy Claws is DEAD! Whhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Knuckles sighed. "not again."

Elsewhere...

Tails sneezed "Miles are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" So far the evening had been the greatest disaster since the time he discovered Knuckles wasn't Santa Clause. He was about creams age at the time. "Hey Amy want to play twenty questions?"

"ok, but I get to go first!" this might actually be fun Amy thought.

"agreed! person place or thing?" Tails asked anything in an effort to remove the graphic image of Sonic and Corra sucking face for 3 minutes... The last thought was utterly disturbing, and was making him nauseated. Tails shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"person!"--Amy stated

"is it sonic!" --Tails

"shoot...I want a do over!"--Amy

"No, its my turn"--Tails

"I don't want to play anymore."--Amy

"Yes you do. You're just upset because I can read you like a book."--Tails

"oh yeah what am I thinking right now!" Amy huffed.

Tails leaned closer to Amy, her eyes were shut, and Amy had crossed her arms in anger. Miles wouldn't have done it if they weren't friends, in fact he still Shouldn't have done it considering the signals were backwards anyway. He did something neither he nor Amy was prepared for...

He kissed her, not just a peck on the cheek. what was more surprising was that she was reciprocating. After making out for about 30 seconds Tails started getting fresh as his hand slid down her back. Two immediately separated as Amy pushed him away.

"Miles, Did you just grab my butt"

"Did I?" at this point the smoke from the fireworks had cleared and Amy looked as if she was considering pelting him with her mallet.

It was at that moment something occurred to her as well...That was her first kiss, kiss. Her left eye twitched, that kiss was meant for Sonic. Like most girls who have been 'taken advantage of' Amy had an immediate neural meltdown. her eyes glowed eerily red

"I'm SORRY!" Tails spat out. like most boys he wasn't completely clueless as to what happened. He wasn't stupid, and this is one of the reason's you shouldn't date your best friend. Friends who are Girls as a general rule reveal their quirks, and personality flaws much sooner than if you were dating them. You tend to know what sets them off, at this moment however Tails was guaged her reaction as major for somthing this minor.

To be continued... with review.

A.N. I don't know what Amy was actually thinking. I don't know how girls think and I am not a mind reader... However I concider Comic books,and Lizzie Mcguire poor substitute's. So if any of you ladies out there want to give me a clue as to how Amy should react to this I'd realy appriciate it.


	7. Playstation 9 returns

A.N. Do not attempt to escape. The following is a work of fanfiction as such the characters unless indicated otherwise belong to their parent companies...

**Chapter 7**

_by GabrielsThoughts_

"Because of you, me and sonic can never be together!" Amy slapped tails across the face. Tails who was still pink due to a accident involving Amy, his shower, and some hair dye.

"How do you figure?."--Tails

"You know exactly what you did!"--Amy

"No I don't"--Tails

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it, In fact I want you out of my house!"--Amy

"Yea, um you do still realize I'm pink and that stepping outside like this I would possibly face humiliation, if not alienation 'in public!"--Tails

Amy then picked up a crystal orb which she had found in an abandoned warehouse, durring a scouting mission in Robotropolis . It had strange overlander Tribal markings that looked like the letters PS9 (Google the words 'Playstation 9' ) Amy threw the strangely glowing orb at Tails. Upon impact he was immediately sucked inside the glowing Orb, which had split down the middle and swallowed him up like Pac Man.

"Oh My God ! IT ATE TAILS!" Maybe it wasn't the brightest thing to do, I mean any sensible person wouldn't have touched the orb, especially if it was sparking and appeared to have cracked against Tails reinforced skull . At this point Amy wasn't mentally equipped to deal with reality. So she made what would surely go down as the second dumbest thing she's ever done. Ok maybe it was on of the 15th stupidest , but who's counting. She picked the orb up as it sparked and vanished... and was replaced with Tails.

"O.0" Tails paused took a moment to look at his reflection in the mirror over the sofa."This isn't happening!"

Meanwhile...

Knuckles had mistakenly opened Pandora's box .

"Then why is the sky blue?"

"I don't know ok! I don't KNOW Why the earth is round, or why the grass is green and I especially don't know why the sky is blue." Knuckles turned on the television in the hopes it would distract cream enough to-

"Look it knuckles! its Amy's crystal ball on the TV! "

"In the year 2078, Playstation 9's electronic spores will tap straight into you brain. PS9 has improved retinal scanning. New mind control system, with holographic DVR system. Telepathic personal music system... The ultimate just got better Playstation 9!

"Cream, you say you saw another orb thingy like on the TV" Knuckles got on his knees to meet to keep eye level with the confused rabbit.

"Uh huh! Amy has one next to her chaos diamond."

"I'm afraid I may already be too late."

elsewhere...

Tails was in a white room. which was strange mostly because it wasn't the same room he was in before.The first thing that came to mind were 'Thank god it isn't pink'. "Hello?"

there was a breif pause before a childlike voice responded from behind him "Hi!"

"Oh hell no." Miles turned to face his latest threat only to find nothing there. In fact there was nothing there "Yes Satan!"

"Silly I'm not Satan, I'm Omchao. I'm going to explain the New mind controls system of the PS9 to you. If you press your action button you'll see something really cool!"

"I don't have an action button"--Tails

"Yes you do, it's next to your toggle switch."

"What toggle switch!" --Tails

" the one in your pants"

"I'm not wearing any pants."--Tails

"oh... what kind of freak are you? Check your coat pocket."

Miles also known as Tails checked his coat pocket to find large watch with a spider like wristband, it was equipped with Circle, Triangle, Square, (X), L1 and R2 buttons.

"If you press your Circle' or action button,you'll see something really cool!"

"what happens if I tag the (X) button?" Tails asked.

"If you press your Circle' or action button,you'll see something really cool!"

"What happens if I press the Re-set button?" Miles twitched his tails.

"If you press your Circle' or action button,you'll see something really cool!"

"You do realize I hate you Right?" Tails, who was mildly annoyed at this point wanted to find the source of the voice that was causing him strife.

"press your Circle' or action button, you'll see something really cool!"

"I hope you're having fun. Tell you what. Why don't you just press your own little magic button and get me the heck out of here?"--Tails

"I'm afraid I can't do that Miles. I'm not equipped a magic fun button."--Omchao

"oh shut up!" whined Tails as he pressed the re-set button.There was a spark. A flash of light ..nothing happened, except now he was in a red dress. "Hey!...why do I sound like Amy?

He looked down to confirm the latest horror in a string of bad luck. He quickly pulled on his ear to make sure he wasn't dreaming.In a moment of panic he concidered Suicide.

"I'm Amy?" Tails asked in his new soprano voice. Tails pressed the Reset button again, but nothing happened. Well almost nothing.

"Hi I'm Omchao I'm going to explain the New mind controls system of the PS9 to you. If you press your action button you'll see something really cool!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Tails sobbed. "Why does this keep happening to me!"

To be continued...

A.N. Miles ProwerjustYour everyday sidekick until he crossed into the Twilight ZoNe.


	8. Confused?

**Chapter 8**

_By GabrielsThoughts_

"FINE I PRESSED THE CIRCLE BUTTON! NOTHING HAPPENED!" Miles, who was now in Amy's Body, yelled at the annoying redesigned method of Torture. A small Rat like creature zoomed over to his...her (Amy pronoun) and hugged onto her leg . Then it did something that made her want to kill the stupid little thing. It Spoke.

"Hi I'm Omchao, Press the circle or action button to call me when ever you need help" Apparently what She thought was the Omochao was an Omchao ...wait reverse that. Apparently the beast resembled a Raichu on dope. A vile looking rat the size of Cheese with bat like ears and a lightning bolt at the end of a corded tail.

"If you want to save your progress or quit at anytime press the (X) button when I appear and I'll be happy to oblige!" Omchao cried excitedly.

Miles who was in Amy's body smiled as her left eye twitched. she summoned a Hammer. Not the Piko Piko hammer. A bigger one, this hammer was four times the size of her body mass. She brought the hammer down with the G-force of a sledgehammer and smashed the little -place string of cursing here. "That's no way to treat a friend!" the Omchao cried as Miles pressed the (X) button.

Outside the PS9 game sphere...

"This isn't happening, This isn't happening, I'm going to wake up and when I do I'm going to forget this ever happened." a pink fox was in the fetal position on the floor rocking back and fourth. the PS9 glowed eerily before shooting out a stream of light and what appeared to be a pissed hedgehog appeared, and she was most definitely not Sonic.

"Amy?" Miles the hedgehog asked...uh Tails? as she ran over to the frightened two tailed fox

"Are you me?" The confused kitsune Amy asked.

"I think I'm me, not you, but you're me and I'm you . Does that make any sense?" Miles asked Amy.

"I guess it makes sense. Crazy, sure, impossible, definitely but- "Amy and tails conversation was interrupted when Knuckles burst through the door.

"Never fear Help is here!" he took one look at Tails the pink wonder and collapsed on the ground, and started laughing like an idiot. "OMG! He's Pink Muwah ha ha ha ha aha ha ha ha ha! That's the funniest thing I ever seen!"

"Quit laughing at me!" the hedgehog steamed as she balled her hands up into fists.

"I'm Sorry (hah ha ha ha hah) I can't help it Amy, Tails is just so darn Cute like that!" tails chuckled.

"Are you calling me a girl?" the pink hedgehog failed to connect that Knuckles was laughing at Tails not 'her'.

"You're a guy?" Knuckles immediately donned a shocked expression. He was so shocked in fact he had stopped laughing and was behaving like a deer caught in the headlights of a 18 wheeler

"DIE!" Miles cried out as she borrowed Amy's Piko Piko hammer and swung at Knuckles who snapped out of it long enough before the pink angel of death dealt him a blow to the head.

"Are you on the rag or something?"--Knuckles

"COME BACK HERE!" The pink hedgehog yelled as she cased him into the night with a red skirt and a sonic T-shirt.

"HELP ME, SHE'S GOT A WEINER! SHE'S GOT A WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEINR!" Knuckles was Screaming like an idiot as he ran through the streets of Knothole. Meanwhile the gears in Miles brain started tuning, after chasing knuckles about a block. It occurred to her that she was Amy or at the very least in Amy's body .There was no sugarcoating that turd, still for some reason she felt the need to 'KiLL' Knuckles...or at least beat him to a bloody pulp. Ok maybe slap him upside the head a bit... ok at this point if she caught up to Knuckles she probably wouldn't do anything. The whole "DIE!" scenario had devolved into a game of catch me if you can. Besides the hammer was starting to get heavy

"Oh, Knuckles!" Miles normally Tenor voice came out as a Sing song Soprano. "Where are you?" She snooped around in the bushes for some reason she thought she heard heavy breathing.

Assuming it was Knuckles Miles jumped through the bushes Yelling "Aha I caught ... SONIC!"

"GO AWAY AMY!" Sonic yelled as he threw Sally's vest at her apparently he an Aunt Sally were #cough# . Ok, so anyway, there was this one time at band camp and it pretty much went like this.

"Oh GOD! I'm blind!" Miles shouted hoping it would come true, as she ran off and decided to double back to Square one. Which would involve Miles sleeping it of in the safety and security of her home and when she woke up. It will all have been a terrible, horrible, Graphic, dysfunctional Nightmare. Amy could go to hell, as far as Miles was concerned this entire mess was her fault. why the hell did he kiss her anyway?

There was only on problem, besides the fact it wasn't a dream. 'KNUCKLES MUST DIE!' She thought to herself. Knuckles was a slob. Cream had fallen asleep on the couch. In the process cleaning up the mess that KnuX created during the twenty or so minutes he had been there. I mean, he created a mess bigger than 3 Sonic combined. Even Antoine knew that Sonic's sleepwalking had accounted for most of the damage.

Miles was too tired to deal with Reality right now so she flopped onto the couch next to Cream. She woke up about an hour later when Cream snuggled up to her for warmth. Miles stared at the wall for what seemed like forever before she was dragged into slumber land kicking and screaming .Miles hoped that when she awoke everything would be back to normal.

Amy now Tails had fallen asleep also, curled into the corner of his pink bed surrounded but the Plusshie's of Sonic , and herself. and was hoping for a similar outcome when she woke up. Everything would be back to normal or close to it. How unfortunate close' only counts in horseshoes.

To be continued...

A.N. Read and review or ,face the dire Concequences... For instance I will track you down and stick a bottle of dog drool in your refrigerator to be fair it will have label.


	9. Where’s my flashlight?

Disclaimer Public domain rules, however Sega , Fox and several other companies that escape me right now own sonic. Those lucky bastards!

**Chapter 9**

_By GabrielsThoughts_

"Tails you've just won the sidekick of the year award for best supporting teammate, what are your plans now that you have a bazillion Dollars in endorsements from Fox, Archie, and Sega?" Tails was the happiest fox in the world and wanted to tell the whole world

"I'll tell you what babe, I'm Going to Disneylaaaaaahhhhh!" he stopped when he realized he was wearing the red dress and headband that Amy always wore. tearing the clothes from himself as fast as he could. he ran away from the paparazzi that had been clicking photos of him in drag.

"AMY, AMY, WAKE UP! You're scaring me!" Cream was trying to wake Amy who had been trashing and whimpering moments earlier in the couch.

"Huh? Cream, what are you doing here?" the pink hedgehog asked. oblivious to the fact that the male pronoun no longer applied to her.

"I live here...well not officially, but all my stuff's coming here today. Remember?"

"Right, right, sonic mentioned that. Wait, Did you just call me Amy?" Miles had a look of terror cross her face when she remembered the events of the preceding evening all at once. She ran to the upstairs bathroom to look in the mirror.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miles let out a blood curling scream that could be heard for several square blocks. Much as before Sonic was sent to investigate, this time however no one was at there except a haphazard mess leading Sonic to assume Amy had been kidnapped in while sleeping over at Miles flat after seeing him and Sally's #cough# music lessons. Since Tails wasn't here Sonic assumed that Tails had done the whole sidekick thing and was rescuing her as he stood there twiddling his thumbs. Sonic figured Uncle Chuck would contact him if they showed up in Robotropolis.

Meanwhile Miles was jogging as fast, and as far away from his and Sonic's former bachelor pad with Cheese flopped on her head and Cream in tow. You could say the cute squad was running as if their lives were depending on it. Of course you would also assume that the hedgehog was Amy and that she was hurrying home after an early breakfast.

As Miles was running she felt the urge that many Species feel when they awaken. The urge to go to the bathroom, which brought out other questions that had been nagging at her. Miles assumed Amy's butt was in the same location, or at least operated in the same fashion, it was the other part that concerned him...her. Could she do it standing up, and what if she was stuck like this 'how long does a hedgehog live, What if I have to have hedgehog kids? that last thought caused Miles to shudder in fear momentarily.

Her thoughts of doom continued as she finally approached the last leg of the route to Amy's house. She was still wearing the stupid sonic t-shirt and skirt from the night before. She got to the door and started banging on it as if her life depended on it.

"LET ME IN, LET ME IN !"Miles yelled , at this point she was so distressed, and panic stricken that she probably couldn't find her head with both hands and a flashlight.

Cream was just plain flabbergasted, she had never seen Amy act this way before. it was almost like Amy was a completely different person. "Amy please tell me what's wrong?"

The door finally opened to reveal a fox in a Red dress and headband her ears were folded back and her hair was brushed in a feminine manner and smelled of...hold on a second . "WHAT THE F#$ ARE YOU WEARING AMY?" Miles commented a few decibels louder than She had anticipated. Amy looked like Corra from that stupid quasi spanish soap opera, that they had watched last night. She didn't know weather to be relieved that Amy had gotten the fur coloring out or pissed off that she was wearing a dress, in his body.

"Do you intend to call attention to yourself like an idiot, or are you going to come inside?" Amy hissed as she(?) dragged Miles with cheese whom had slipped to the back of Miles head, Cream followed at a distance. Amy(Miles) was scaring her.

"TAILS?" Cream asked. she could barely recognize him, his fur looked softer and shiner than it had the night before, and she looked just like a girl in one of Amy's outfits. No surprise considering how androgynous tails was. Still it was disturbing to say the least

"I have to use the bathroom!" Miles cried out as her bladder was about to burst. she ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. what she did in the bathroom was her own business. she was in there for about 5 minutes. Cream thought she may have thrown up. Cheese had one of those concerned Chao looks and Amy for once was oblivious.

After coming back in the living room somewhat less distracted if not calmer Miles glared at Tails..er Amy. "why are you wearing a dress:"

"I'm a girl."Amy saying this in tails body was bizare to say the least.

"..." miles was stunned silent hen she noticed Amy now Tails had long butterfly lashes what the hell has she been doing last night? "Why are you wearing make up?"

"Yea, I've been meaning to tell you about that." Amy had a nervous smile on her face.

"NO! Amy I'm creeped out enough thank you."

"What would you do if I were to accidentally turned you into a girl- oh wait. "Amy realized that that had already occurred, in fact she was talking to the end result, bad idea. plus it was a little weird doing what she perceived as talking to herself...confusing.

" Take it off!" Miles yelled.

"Miles remember that emerald that I used to wish I was 14 that one time?" Amy asked

"yeah, what of it?" of course Miles remembered the stupid emerald Amy had gone from being one year his junior antagonist to become two years his senior and a total ditz. afterward it was discovered the emerald would no longer grant wishes and Amy decided to keep it.

"Well, it was midnight and I was thinking about it and so I used it again...who knew it would work?" she then let out a nervous laugh.

"you didn't !" a momentary spine tingling sense of fear went up his (mental pronoun) spine.

"Relax, I wished I was back to normal and viola you're no longer pink"--amy

"why do I have a feeling there's a but' in there somewhere?"the pink hedghog pondered aloud

"..."Amy had to think this through

"Amy?" Miles had a suspicion he wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"You know how Genie's like to screw up wishes?" Amy asked

"First I heard of it?" indeed this was the first Miles had ever heard of it.

"I Wished I was back to normal." Amy coughed.

"I don't follow?"--Miles

"Well then I turned into you ,and then I wanted to see if it would work again, so I wished for a sandwich, and it came true, and I wished for a soda, and a bag of chips. So then I figured I could wish that I was a girl again, because I wasn't going to be boy any longer than I had too." Amy let out a nervous laugh.

"WHAT!" Miles balled her pink fists of fury. This whole situation could have been resolved last night. Wait, what was that last thing she wished for again?"

"An I figured, you know we could wish ourselves back to normal in the morning, but then uh," Maybe if Amy said it really fast it wouldn't hurt as bad " So anyway the emerald started growing an it, and then I dropped it and it broke into little shiny pieces. But don't worry I super glued it back together... and it doesn't exactly grant wishes anymore" Amy knows this because she attempted to wish for Sonic to come over.

"GENIE MY FURRY ASP. AMY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" the pink hedgehog now known as miles was enraged!

To be continued with a review.

A.N. Trust me I have this great idea for the next chapter it involves--- I'm so evil, but I am looking for suggestions. I want Tails back to normal within the next 2 chapters unless you suggest otherwise.


	10. Priorities

F.Y.I. Jackelopes are real, the horns are caused by a virus spread by ticks. The infected jackrabbits look like a miniature deer, it's actually pretty cool. once the virus dies the horns fall off. However there is no such thing as a True jackelope, as there is no way an antelope miniature or otherwise can crossbreed with a jackrabbit. Douglas Henrick does not own them, he did not invent them, there were reports that Alexander the great had received a horned rabbit for a gift . Also they have been a part of American Mythology since 500 years before Henrick was born. that and the fact that they actually do occur in nature means I can say jackelope whenever the heck I feel like it SO THERE! further proof that research pays off #sticks out tongue# Jackie Chan don't know squat!

**Chapter 10**

**Priorities**

_By GabrielsThoughts_

"Ok wait so Tails is in drag because he wished for a sandwich?" Cream was as perplexed and puzzled as a Nevada Jackelope.

"No cream Amy's in drag because she stole my body," Miles the neo hedgehog glared at Amy " and you better not have been playing with my ding-a-ling or I swear!"

"You mean this? "Amy produced Miles lucky Yo-yo that made a ding-a-ling sound when you threw, dropped, or kicked around.

Miles wrestled it out of Amy's hand and shouted, took one glance at it . "You broke it! you Wench!" Miles paused momentarily when Amy asked merrily asked if he intended on hitting a girl. "Ok that's it, the gloves are definitely off!"

The pink hedgehog lunged for what appeared to be a vixen in a red dress. Miles lunged at Amy with the intent of making her suffer. Frankly the idea of Amy pulling the girl card at this moment, was like Eggman asking Sonic to go easy on him because he wore glasses. That and Miles had always perceived Amy as a kind of sibling rival. The one thing he had on her was the fact he was older, and she had to take that away from him when she found that stupid wishing crystal emerald a year ago. However recent events had just desensitized him to something as mundane as Amy being a girl. His neural self image was shattered even if he was able to get his body back it wouldn't be the same one he's left and he wasn't sure if the last wish Amy made came true or not. judging by the fact that his former body was 3 or so inches shorter than what he recalled it to be It was likely. Of course he wasn't sure if it was because he was in Amy's body and not looking at him...herself with a mirror.

"Stop it! I don't like you two anymore." Cream whined.

"..." Cream's outburst had the effect of making Miles and Amy stop chicken fighting, and had the added effect of making the two rivals look at the hare who had dawned an expression of anger and unhappiness.

After hell froze over, and the blood rage subsided the two were back to being friends at least until Miles got back in his own skin...then somebody was going to hurt somebody regardless of who's body they were in. Now the two had abandonned cream in the hopes that they may resolve the situation as quickly as possible. Fortunately Miles had discovered a wishing sword last month with Sonic in the 'forsaken forest' (shame faced plug I know) and had been saving it for just such an occasion.

" here's the stupid wishing emerald crystal." Amy or Tails said as she reached into her backpack and showed him a what appeared to be a poorly reconstructed gemstone with pieces of orange fur and duct tape wrapped around the object of torment.

"Why anyone would want a Faux Chaos emerald forged from crystal is beyond me" Miles inspected the crystal, maybe if he got it back to his workshop...

"Hey I didn't know it was crystal until I dropped it-"

"oh snap!" the pink hedgehog known as Miles head shot up! when she realized that she may be too late.

"What is it?" Amy Asked.

"I just upgraded my security system." Tails eyes shrank to little pin pricks.aybe they could escape before the security robots he had designed to help Sonic with practice missions and had armed to the teeth arrived.

"why is that a problem?" Amy asked.

"because it won't recognize me...or your gender for that matter and I may have, Sonic had me rig it to kill any trespassers on sight barring himself, Sally, Antoine, Rotor, Cream, Espio, Charmy, Vector Knuckles...who else?" the pink hedgehog puzzled aloud "pretty much everyone except You, Rouge and Robotnick.

"I feel so loved!" Amy deadpanned and her soprano voice became a slight tenor. Miles eyed her suspiciously, as they doubled back to see a sign that read 'trespassers will be shot, survivors shot twice' why Miles had placed that sign a mile inside the perimeter face down ...oh right, he wanted to see someone stupid enough to get shot after passing the three hundred or so warning signs, he even rigged the sign alert all of the Robots if someone were to step on the sign or move it in any fashion.

"We wouldn't even have any problems if you hadn't screwed up my gender missy!"

"Hey Miles look here's your sign." Amy said as she flipped it over to read the writing on the back.

"OH SPIT!" within ten seconds they were surrounded on all sides by Security robots with really, really, big guns.

"Priority one hedgehog!" Silently Miles was beginning to regret Sonic's idea of having them programmed to target a certain pink hedgehog if she ever showed up.

to be continued...or whatever

AN. ok I may have painted myself into a corner with this one.Read and review or I may just leave Miles that way.


	11. Mission Impinkable revised

F.Y.I. Is this the final chapter doesn't mean it was' the final chapter and I may continue with the same fanfiction starting at chapter 12 just so i don't have to write a disclaimer stating I don't own Sonic all the time. See first chapter for Details.

**Chapter 11**

_By GabrielsThoughts_

The guns charged with a resounding hiss, they would soon incinerate the Tresspassers

'eep" was the only sound to escape the mouths of the girls who had embraced onto each other for what would most certainly be their last moment alive. All of a sudden they looked at he each other and did the first thing that came to mind. Simultaneously yelling "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" before...

"Never fear, Knuckles is here!" screamed a certain red blur as he rushed out of nowhere and Shredding 15 of the perimeter bots, and thus saving the two stellar examples of chaos theory.

"uh..."

"ok..."

"So Babe, what's your name?" knuckles was hitting on the vixen in the red dress who had three pink streaks of hair and her ears held back with a head band.

"That would be Amy Rose " Miles baked momentarily

"Whoa, you two got the same name?"

"No, she's Amy I'm Miles!"

" That's cool. I'm Knuckles", I'm the best fighter that's ever been. I own a whole island and uh and uh stuff "

"Did he not hear what you just said?" Neo Kitsune Amy asked .

"He must have sustained some brain damage while fighting the robots, either that or he doesn't know what my real name is. ". Now that she thought of it knuckles never really called Him, or rather her former self by anything other than Tails. Miles flaked and once again was on the verge of throwing up.

"So want to come over to my Island and see my rocket ship"

"Oh brother." Amy rolled her eyes

"An I thought Sonic's ego was big." muttered Miles as she briefly wondered if he noticed that they had swapped bodies, or that he was having a one way conversation.

"Huh?" Knuckles asked no one in particular, completely ignoring Miles and hitting on what she perceived as her former body.

"I said she's got a wiener bigger than Sonic's ego" Miles blurted out loud. Knowing full well that even brain damage couldn't sugarcoat enough brain cells to pad that thick skull of his.

"WHAT?" Knuckles farted, like most people who hear something

After the three members of the Punk, Sugar, and Spice Brigade shared moment of intellectual outbursts. Knuckles, Miles and Tails..er AMY negotiated safe passage to the fortress of solitude sonic style. which involved the three following along side Knuckles. The red beast who kept Pestering who he perceived to be Amy six times if she 'Really' had a wiener. Eventually the vixen who bore a striking resemblance to Tails started getting tired of the line of conversation and ended it by pulling down the pink Hedgehogs skirt, panties and all, to shut knuckles up. Leaving both Miles and Knuckles with embarrassed looks on their faces. The vixen however did not go un punished as the other Amy Kicked her in the jewels proving the final wish had been completed as dialed. Amy then winked at Miles, before lurching over for ten seconds of screaming in agony.

"SHE's GOT A WEINER!" Knuckles yelled in shock. This revelation was cut short by a bit of bad acting on the part of a two tailed vixen.

"GAWD! ( . ) THIS DOES HURT WORSE THAN A PERIOD!" she whined.

"ooh that's got to hurt!" Knuckles winced as he backed away slowly from the pink hedgehog. Miles currently in the form of a pink hedgehog glared at knuckles, "oh come on she's faking , here I'll prove it!"

Miles then quickly rushed Knuckles kicking him in the same location to prove a point "AHHHHHHH! why would you do that! wench! OMG! it hurts" Knuckles Screamed. As he sprawled on the ground.

"oops!" Satisfied that er ..uh, justice had been served, Miles continued on her merry way to her workshop. The Knucless caught up eventually with an evil gleam in his eyes. Frankly Miles didn't know what being kicked in the balls was like as he had never done anything to deserve such a thing. However if the pissed off companion was any indication it was quite painful. One very un dramatic ass whooping later involving the three former friends, two ganging up on the weaker one followed by one giving the other one an atomic Melvin, an you a have barely an idea of what happened. Needless to say all three of them made it to Miles workshop looking like they went 12 rounds with the Egg Emperor and lost. Knuckles was Unconscious and was being dragged along the ground into the workshop

once inside Miles grabbed the Mythical wishing sword "Ok Amy we only have one shot at this, so I need you to hold Knuckles up so I can see if it works."

"You got it !"Amy cheered, Because soon she would be in her old body again. the nightmare would finally be over"

Holding the sword up he pointed the tip of the blade toward Knuckles who was being propped up by Amy. "What do I wish for?"

"I don't know wish him into a puppy or something. Ooh! I know Wish him a set of mammary glands! " Amy said a little to excitedly for Miles taste.

"What the heck is a mammary gland?" Miles asked .

"Boobs" Amy said bluntly as she twitched her newly acquired tails.

"I'm not wishing Knuckles a set of knockers just to see if the stupid sword works." Miles half stuttered the statement.

"I wish my Sonic was here, he'd know what to wish for."

"I wish you would just shut up Amy" indeed Miles had had his fill of the blue hedgehog, there was far to much 'friendly' information floting around in his..her mind at the moment regarding his closest friend. Miles mind wandered off to the Eye gouging moment when he saw Aunt Sally and Sonic, "Ack! I'm Blind!"

The pink hedgehog was slapped back into reality, followed by Amy making mime gestures. If one could gauge the range of emotions you could see that she was enraged.

"Oh, sorry, I wish you were a boy" as soon as the words escaped her lips Amy had gained a 2 inches in height and the headband and dress turned into a set of goggles and a vest, the pink streaks turned purple, and for some reason Amy still looked pissed.

The twin tailed fox glared at Miles and started tapping his foot in an "I'm waiting buster" pose. she stood there for almost 3 minutes as Miles figured out the wording for the next wish which caused the speechless fox to regain his voice box "What the heck is wrong with you!". unfortunately Miles wished Amy got her own voice back and the wish misinterpreted... Actually Miles thought Amy's voice sounded a little less girly than his for some reason. It wasn't as if he was trading down, besides he had already grown accustomed to her voice anyway.

"Ok" the pink hedgehog started "For my final wish, uh...I wish I was back in my own." wait don't want tot risk fusing with Amy "I wish that me and Amy's minds were in our own bodies!"with a flash of light everything was back to normal, well almost...

Knuckles awoke to find himself on the beach wearing a bikini and looked down at his chest" ahhh! I'm PINK!" knuckles screamed jiggled her boobs and fluttered around the beach like a chicken with his head cut off. Miles back in his original skin was busy filming it with a camcorder. While Amy, who had selected the bikini, wondered how long it would take Knuckles to realize she was a girl...with a wiener.

THE END FOR NOW...

A.N. Well What do you think? I plan on a sequel , later.


	12. WHAT THE F! a sidestory

A Motorcycle ending ...

By GabrielsThoughts

Miles rolls to the ground on all fours to get away from museum after jumping out a window. After retrieving a data storage disk at a random High security facility. He was no longer able to fly due to an injury on his left tail which is wrapped in a blue bandanna. Unforeseen circumstances now plague Miles and he is now on the run for his life.

Miles hot foots it as fast as he can to a poorly constructed motorcycle he built, parked haphazardly along its side in the roadway. Several robots make chase as motorcycle's engine finally kicks. "who's after the other gems?" he thinks as the bike is going 80. Miles notices the Tires running flat and Four bots Catching up from behind. One of the robots fires at him and sends the motorcycle and cyclist to the ground... painfully. Miles Prower has always had a decent amount of luck, which is which it should come as no surprise when the ground beneath him capsized to reveal a sinkhole underneath the Jusenkeyo district in Robotropolis. The robots calculate that in order to survive a fall to the Ground five thousand two hundred and eighty-three thousand feet bellow. Even with a body of water 2342342342342342345234234234:1 against survival, very improbable. Most certainly lethal, especially with the paved roads that crisscross the underground springs.

Tails who is now falling with a bum self propulsion system and a bike that will most certainly crush him when he lands lass than 6 inches away .Tails pushes his weight off the bike in an attempt to jump an overpass which is rushing to meet his face below. The bike hits the edge of the overpass causing a spectacular explosion and the force of the blast pushed tails in the direction of a spring after swallowing a lung full of water he uses what's left of Consciousness to push through the surface and expell the water in his lungs on the embankment. Miles rolls onto his back as it starts to rain and sees Sonic standing over him.

Miles awoke 10 min later with a gash in his stomach hastily repaired by a sonic who is also binding the reluctant sidekicks leg in a temporary splint. Tails noting something is wrong Sits up. Tails stops when he starts to re opens his injury and is slowly bleeding (overdramatically) he hands Sonic the disk before unceremoniously passes out...

Latter...

"This is all your fault! What the heck were you thinking, I told you that I didn't need to go on a stupid MISSION! I begged you to let me join in on the next mission, but NOOOO! .THIS IS THE WORST BIRTHDAY EVER!."the relatively small and cute pink ball of fluff started to warble. Due to a tragic accident involving a cursed spring Tails now looked pink, again! and to make it worse the 13 year old spitfire looked like he was tragically cursed to become something he loathed.

"C'mon it isn't that bad. It's not as if its permanent"Sonic hedgehog, the fox boy's Guardian replied. the aforementioned hedgehog and Tails were speeding along neck and neck in the forest leaving a trail of flames in their wake. It still hadn't occurred to Tails that he was running, and not at a snails pace, as per usual .Sonic was redirecting body movements every so often so as to keep up with the changing landscape.

"NO, I'm Not going, and you can't make me!."The pink creature screamed and ran faster.

"Tell you what if you come back I'll buy you a chilli dog." Charles hoped this would lighten the mood

"Oh, so you think you can bribe me with foo-WHam!" a loud smack was heard, coupled with a sonic boom and birds scattering across the hillside

"Ouch!" Sonic winced remembering the first time he crashed into a tree.

It was raining outside which didn't exactly put a damper on knotholes community spirit. Sally of course supervised Bunnie did the heavy lifting Amy and cream set up the decorations. "Hurry up! Tails will be here soon." The princess cried asThe lights were turned off as she dreamed of the perfect man that was supposed to rescue her people from the tyranny of Lord Robotnick. Fortunately her father, the Late King Acorn had set things in motion before his tragic passing two years ago...with Antoine, God what was he thinking!

"PUT ME DOWN, I DON"T WANT TO -"Tails kicked in the Sonic in the shin and the lights flew on. Unfortunately Sonic hadn't shown up with his sidekick ready to be surprised. Sonic did however show up with young fox, or squirrel, that he placed on the ground. she was a little shorter than Amy, and was most defiantly 100 percent pink.

"O.o SHE'S ALIVE! My sister's ALIVE!" Sally then fainted and passed out onto the ground

"Oh god!" Tails whined.

"uh, Sally?"Bunnie asked she was carrying a cake into the room she was curious as to why Sally was unconscious, and the other residents of knothole where staring at the new arrival. Where was tails? She looked at Sonic who had a crushed expression on his face. Sonic and his companion looked like they had gone up against a train and lost "Sugarhog, you better tell me what's going on."

"um...hi, sorry about this." the pink thing blushed and waved nervously as the rabbit walked past her, and looked at Sonic.

"Sonic Where's Tails?" Bunnie asked hoping that he was still in one piece.

"I...I..we got separated."Sonic lied, but he'd rather explain the situation when Sally was awake.

To be continued...with review

AN I don't know where you live but, from where I'm sitting It seems like Tails has a problem


	13. It was an honest mistake

FYI Disclaimers remain, that bothers me when you consider the fact that No ONE READS THEM! Ranma belongs to VIZ I think,

**Chapter the thirteenth**

_By GabrielsThoughts_

Miles gasped in terror when he woke up. "Stupid nightmare." he cursed. well at least today was his birthday. He blew a stray tuft of hair out of his face. This wasn't uncommon for that fox to do in first thing in the morning, the thing that really caught his attention was the fact it was pink - "aw crap!" Miles muttered when he realized his arm was asleep, no wait, it was caught under something. he tried to move it and heard a soft groan, and realized who it was trapped under.

"oh sonic take me! Take me now!" Amy moaned seductively, she was wearing pink pajamas and it was quite clear she had been drooling on her pillow

"AHHHHHHHH! Wait what am I even doing in your bed?" Tails screamed as he tried to pry the pink horror off his arm.

"oh, well I sort of threw a crystal orb at you after you kissed me and wouldn't leave...and then I may have accidentally banged your head on the banister when I tried dragging you up stairs, oh and then when I got to the top of the stairs I might have dropped you, but don't worry I called aunt' Bunnie and she said we shouldn't move you because you had #cough# several concussions. Well you've been asleep for almost three days now, Hey I just realized that makes today your birthday!"

"WHAT!" Miles shouted realizing that he was in the same situation he was in four. .uh three days ago. that would mean "THis is so totally awesome! I'm Never going to be a girl again! " Miles started dancing on the bed like a sissy boy.

"OMFG! YOU'RE A GIRL!" Amy was shocked. I mean she suspected something was 'off about tails but this was beyond belief.

"What, No, I Just had this horrible nightmare where I was you, and you broke my ding-a-ling, and uh knux was a girl, but he was stupid, and I was Aunt Sally's baby sister." Tails stuttered.

"I was Princess Sally's little sister! My god that was a nightmare. Hey, Was sonic my boyfriend?."

"eh?" Tails was perplexed and puzzled.

"Well If I was princess Sally's Sister I figured...You pervert how did I break your ding-a-ling! EW! GROSS! " Amy shouted as she hitting him over the head with her fist like a jackhammer. How dare he have naughty dreams about her.

"Ow! Amy it was a Yoyo! " Tails was busy protecting his pink noggin from the Pink avenger.

"You expect me to buy that nonsense!" Amy huffed

"But it was the truth, you had taken over my body and I was you and-"Tails realized his mistake almost instantly.

"YOU TOUCHED MY BODY!" amy somehow managed to grab her hammer and her eyes where a ghostly red "DIE!"

"No I didn't touch your body I swear!" Tails whined.

"What's Wrong with my body?" Amy then got a sad puppy dog look on her face before her eyes started glowing again.

"EEEEEK!" Tails ripped loose with one of his girlish screams that made Amy sound like a boy in comparison. This caught the attention of Sonic, who was sleeping downstairs on the sofa and rushed up stairs in time to stop Amy from knocking Tails back into a coma.

"NO! Bad Amy, Bad Girl" Sonic held Amy back from her prey. Amy whimpered and then broke down crying.

" I hate you!" Amy screamed before kicking Tails in the shin. Amy then rushed out of the room sobbing.

"ok, what just happened?" Tails asked.

"I Think she likes you."

To be continued...with review.

A.N. sorry about this...get it?


	14. OMG! A MOVIE

For those that were confused all events after the crystal ball hit tails have been negated.all characters belong to their respective owners

After watching a movie he considered the worst movie of all time. One that consisted of a shot of a wall heater, a fly, a horse and a crazy lady. something odd happened when he started some popcorn in the microwave, the telephone rang and tails picked up the phone."hello?"

"you have seven days." the voice was distinctly feminine.

"huh?"miles wasn't sure who the person was on the other end of the line. He recently had a kink in his think on account he was pink.

"you have seven days." the voice repeated.

"Amy is that you?"Miles asked.

"no... of...course not" the voice stuttered.

"are you Randy?"Miles interrupted

"I'm not Randy "she responded

"So your horny?" Miles asked.

"what? you pervert!"She said in shock

"hey, you called me babe".Miles was mildly annoyed

"You still have Seven days!"she whispered

"For what exactly?"asked the curious fox

"Seven days before you die!"the voice hissed

"In that case, do you like scary movies?"Miles asked.

"of course..."

"Remember that one movie with Alicia Silverstone, and she was the ghost of a coma patient?"

"yeah?"

"That was way scarier. You on the other hand are just stupid... hello? I cant believe she hung up on me!"

one week later

"So Tails what was your weekend like, did you have fun?

"How was my weekend?" tails left eye twitched "HOW WAS MY WEEKEND! Let ME Tell You about my Freaking weekend! I'm PINK! "Tails was using Sonic as a sounding board

"Really? lucky! I was forced to dance the Macarena! and may have saved the planet from an alien invasion! In fact I should say I had the most Thrilling, Exhilarating, and Screwed up Three day weekend on record. In Fact If there weren't the metal detectors in knothole I would be committing mass homiside right now!" Miles backed away from the crazed blue hedgehog. and bumped into a mass of body hair

"Are you Miles Prower?" a large mass of hair asked of the two tailed fox.

"no, you want the blue hedgehog!" miles Smiled a lopsided grin... Sonic was never heard from again.

Maybe Now, Maybe Never, in few years or whenever... fade to black and show name of movie THE END...


	15. PS9 Ratchet Beta

Disclaimer: I know this guy that knows a friend of a friend who is Walt Disney's cousins Nephew, and the they have this dog that sniffed the butt of this other dog who ate the liver of this guy named Archie, who had his kidney stolen by this guy in Vegas, I think his name was Fox, so you won't believe me when I tell you his sister went out on a date with Kevin Bacon.

**Ratchet!Playstation 9**

_By GabrielsThoughts_

Tails was now escaping form the most vile of tortures known to man. Apparently Beauty wanted to huggle him to death. Fortunately he had encountered a yellow puff thing that called himself Don Patch."You sure this is the way out ?" Miles asked into the headset that Patch had given him prior to their separation.

"Tails once you destroy the 'Security orbs' the bridge should extend to the other side!" Patch said

"What security orbs? I've destroyed everything else! " Tails Whined

"Tails, you need to destroy the security orbs, before the bridge will expand." patches replied.

"What do the security orbs look like?"

"Tails, you need to destroy the security orbs, before the bridge will expand." patches replied in a repetitive manor.

"Patch, you're useless."

"Tails, you need to destroy the security orbs, before the bridge will expand."

"Dude, there's nothing here except this stupid floating camera."

"Tails, you need to destroy the security orbs, before the bridge will expand."

" Omchao 90 end program. Authorization Up your Arsenal "Tails deadpanned. Whomever designed this game for the Playstation 9 was stupid, stupid, stupid, and the concept behind the game was flawed beyond reason. 'Ratchet ZDTV' had to be the lowest form of video gaming crap on the market. thankfully Amy had bought it for his birthday, because it was about to become a coaster in his laboratory. Honestly combining Bobo Abo-bo-bo with the Ratchet & Jak franchise, what dumbass thought that one up...

After removing the mini disk Tails placed the PS9 orb back on it's stand, and carelessly tossed the game cartridge onto the floor. Tails decided to finish the work he had begun a few days before the whole 'pink!' situation. It was an anti gravity device that would allow him to fly without getting tired as quickly.yep, this was going be sweet!

Miles Quickly inserted two Rechargeable AA (double A') batteries into the remote control which he had painstakingly jerry-rigged into a solar powered antigravity device. Tails had really outdone himself with this one, it had its own built in charger with a display to let him know when the batteries were charged or powered down. Pressing the flashing light Miles was immediately surrounded by a blue shield that allowed him to hover momentarily without spinning his Tails.

Miles was grinning from ear to ear with anticipation and then it happened the remote sparked and released an electrical surge into tails before both he and his new invention vanished.

A.N. Ooh! Cliffhangers. Review


	16. Time travel is confusing

**See first chapter of 'Pink! more stupid than spooky. **

**Orange more stupid than spooky**

_By GabrielsThoughts_

It was a dark eve, with the only source of light being the moon and stars up above. The darkness was multiplied when you consider the fact that it was in the middle of a forest. The shadows of trees seemed to hug the ground and at this moment a shadow on that very ground seemed to come alive. A very bad shadow indeed, this shadow belonged a creature so naughty, so cunning, so diabolical that Santa Clause had lied about his true identity to avoid hurting the person that belonged to the shadows feelings.

However not all things that are bad are evil. I can't name any off the top of my head but not all things that appear harmless are good. Cream the rabbit is a good example of this, I can't prove it but I know something is wrong…very wrong with that girl, she's definitely a bad seed, why else would she put fear into the hearts of butterflies? However I digress, the story at hand (Thankfully) has nothing to do with her.

Miles groaned as he regained consciousness. It didn't take him long to realize he was in an abandoned patch of land where his workshed used to be. Unfortunately it just so happens this was exactly where his workshed was. Tails whistled " I must've vaporized the whole building! Oh well…. Time to go back to the village I guess"

As he left the area miles noticed an absence of noise. This wasn't uncommon as it was part of the forsaken forest, but usually there were a few crickets chirping, maybe a tree falling. The Erie quiet of the forest caused Miles to jump when the wind caused a few leaves to rustle in the trees. In the dark almost black forest, it's a good thing miles has excellent hearing or he wouldn't have noticed that some one was following him.

"Hello, Is anybody out there?" When there was no response miles decided it was just his imagination playing tricks on him.

And then he heard the noise again, if I was a better writer I'd tell you this is the point where the serial killer comes out and slays the infidel, unfortunately this isn't one of those stories and It was a pink hedgehog hiding in the bushes. Miles turned around and the demon mystically appeared in front of him. "Hi! Whats yourname?" before miles could get a word in edgewise the pink hedgehog whom looked very familiar, continued My names Amy Rose." And continued, god he forgot how annoying she was before she got a hold of the faux wishing emerald "Do you like flowers, I like flowers, do you know where we are cause Sonic, that's my boyfriend, he blindfolded me and said that he wanted to play hide and seek, then he brought me here and he told me to count to a million."

"A million?" Miles asked, Calculating Amy's speech pattern at her current rate of speed that would have given sonic an hour to ditch the little violent stalker.

Sonic must have his reeeeealy good because I've been looking for him for hours, do you know where we are, I think might be lost, but this one time I thought I was lost I wasn't and-"

"SHUT THE FK UP!" Tails snapped, before he mildly wondered if Amy had always been this annoying with Sonic

"Gasper! You said the eff word. You're in so much trouble." Amy who at this moment couldn't be any older than cream was starting to make him want to play hide and seek as well. He hoped to god that this was just a fluke and that Amy had been in the forest when the mishap in the workshop occurred. Well there was one way to find out.

"Riiiiight, Amy do you know what year it is?" the mildly annoyed fox asked.

"Can't tell you." Amy responded.

"AHA! you can't because you don't know!" Miles was about to congratulate himself on being such a genius when the pink hedgehog spoke up.

"No, I can't because you're a stranger, and I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, which is weird because if you don't talk to strangers then how are you supposed to make friends blab la blah blab blah, Sonic, blah, blah, blah"

"ENOUGH!" Miles Prower was on the verge of banging his head against a tree, realizing that option would leave him with a personality like Knucks. So it should come as no surprise that his eye started twitching, when he snapped "Hi My name is Trixie, and I'll be abducting you this evening bwa ha ha ha hah ahaha!"

"O.o" was all Amy could do as all motor function became like that of a Deer caught in the headlights.

"No wait I mean…uh my name is Miles," Tails grinned revealing his fangs in a display of faux happiness. Faux happiness, that would cause any smart woodland creature to run off in fear. "and yes I know where we Are in fact I'm headed to knothole right now" Something was a bit off about tails perhaps it was the manic chessure like grin or the wild look in his eyes…You know there was something very familiar about his eyes that the pink wonder liked that made him seem very friendly, insane, but friendly.

Once Amy regained motor function she spoke "ok Miles, but no funny stuff."

"No problem there" Something occurred to Miles it was a long shot, but it would shut Amy up until they reached their destination. "Say Amy would you like a piece of ABC chewing gum?"

"really? What flavor?" Amy asked

"Um…orange?" truth was that the gum had no flavor. Miles had been messing around with it for weeks to get the bubblegum to return to its original shape after he had been chewing on it for an hour. He got that part right but he was having trouble getting it to have a consistent flavor that, and he had been able genetically engineer it to remain orange.

"Really!" Amy asked with enthusiasm

"Yeah, here." Tails responded as he fished the bubblegum out of his pocket and handed it to Amy.

"Yummy!" Amy replied as she chewed on the bubble gum. Unnoticed by Amy, but noticed by Tails she had begun to turn orange.

"aw Crap!" Tails whined.


End file.
